I've Got Moxy
by YoungWriterMe
Summary: Moxy was a spoiled kittypet before her perfect world packed up and disappeared. Can Moxy adapt to life in the wild with Northclan? Or will she give up and try to find new housefolk? Choose Your Own Adventure type story.


Moxy had never been the most social cat. She had grown up with other kittens, but after being adopted, she loved being the only pet. Her housefolk spoiled her constantly. The black and white she-cat always had dry food and they gave her treats and wet food every day. Life was truly good. Moxy had not a care in the world, and that was the way she liked it. She slept all day in the sun, spent time with her housefolk in the evenings, and slept all night.

So it was quite devastating when everything began to change. On a seemingly normal afternoon, her housefolk returned from whatever twolegs spend their time doing during the day, with big cardboard boxes. At first Moxy wasn't too concerned. Her housefolk sometimes did odd, inexplicable things. Her concern did begin when she realized that they were putting things into the boxes. And by things, she meant everything. Shelves became bare, blankets began to disappear, and finally even her cat tree had been packed away. When her housefolk started moving the boxes out of the nest, Moxy hid herself in the dirt place, behind the giant white water bowl.

What was going on? Moxy's mind was in a panic. Had she done something wrong? She thought back to a few nights ago when she had knocked all of the dry food out of her bowl because it was stale. Had she become too pampered? Is that why they were taking away all of her things? Finally her housefolk appeared with the cat carrier. Moxy stayed in her hiding spot, hoping she wouldn't be seen. She was seen, of course, and her housefolk reached for her. Panic gripped Moxy and she darted out of the room, through the nest, and out the door.

Moxy froze. The ground she stood on was neither the soft carpet nor the slick laminate she was accustomed to. This ground was made up of tiny, thin leaves. She had seen them through the windows of her nest before, but she had never touched them. She had never been outside at all. Her shock dissipated when she heard her housefolk thundering after her. Moxy raced off, away from her home, and into the trees.

She ran for a while before slowing to a walk and then stopping entirely. Moxy's chest was heaving. She had never run this far or this long, not since she was a kitten anyway. Her muscles ached and her paw pads were sore. When her breathing slowed back to normal, she looked around. Her stomach sunk. Where was she? Nothing here was familiar. It was nothing but trees and shrubs as far as the eye could see. How was she going to get back home?

Home. She couldn't go home. By the time she got back, her home would be gone. Her housefolk would finish putting everything into that big shiny monster and that would be that. She just had to move on. Moxy held her head up high. She could do this. She was strong, independent, intelligent. She didn't need someone else to take care of her. Her growling stomach said otherwise. But there had to be another twoleg nest nearby, right? So Moxy started walking, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Night was arriving more quickly than Moxy would have hoped for. The sun was casting long shadows, darkening the forest floor. Soon the sun would vanish and darkness would rule. She had to figure something out before that happened. Moxy came to a sudden halt when she picked up a strange scent. Of course, most of the scents of the forest were strange to her, but this one was new. And it was a bit familiar. She tried to place it, thinking hard. A flash of orange tore her from her thoughts. Moxy let out a hiss, her ears flattening against her head. That's what she had been smelling: cat scent. "Who's there?"

An orange tom cat stepped out from behind a tree, looking surprised. "Me! But who are you?" The tom took a step closed. "Ah, you're a kittypet!" Laughter filled his eyes and his tail flicked slowly back and forth. "Are you lost, kitty?"

Moxy's claws slid out, sinking ever so slightly into the soft earth beneath her. "What did you call me?"

"Oh calm down," the other cat mewed, sitting down and licking one of his paws. "I wouldn't hurt a kittypet. I'm Lightstorm. What's your name?"

Sensing that he was being honest, Moxy calmed a bit. Her claws retracted and her fur laid back down. She looked him over. His orange fur was on the long side, but not super long. Spots of white masked part of his face, chest, and both of his front paws. His eyes were amber, like her own, but much darker. "I'm Moxy."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Moxy. Now, as I was saying,-" He was cut off when another voice sounded.

"Lightstorm? You can't just run off like that. We were-" The new speaker, also a tom cat, stopped midsentence when he saw Moxy. Just behind the newcomer where two others, a third tom and a young she-cat, maybe eight moons or so. "It seems you've found something, Lightstorm."

"Rowanwind! Jaysight! Icepaw! Come meet Moxy!"

Moxy took a step back. One on one she might have a chance, but four on one? Every bit of her body was telling her to run. But she didn't.

It took some time for the strangely named cats to convince Moxy to come back to their camp with them.

"Have you ever spent a night outside?" Rowanwind asked, sounding gentle and concerned. He did have a point. The four wild cats led her deeper into the forest. The scent that she now knew was cat scent grew stronger and stronger. As they walked, Moxy tried her best to answer their questions. She explained that she used to have a home, and housefolk, and that she was now on her own. They stopped outside of a wall of thorn covered vines. Had she been walking past, she probably wouldn't have noticed it at all. Rowanwind slipped through a small opening in the wall, followed by the others. Moxy followed Lightstorm, last to go through.

She stared wide eyed at the sight before her. On the other side of the thorn wall was a camp. Brambles and branches were arranged to create dens. A heavily pregnant she-cat lay outside of a hollowed out tree, sharing a meal with a black tom. Two young toms, looking to be the same age as Icepaw pestered a tired look brown tom. Everywhere she looked there were cats. What was this place?

Lightstorm stood next to her, their pelts almost brushing. Moxy jumped a bit, making some room between them. He didn't seem to notice. "Moxy, welcome to my home. Welcome to Northclan."

As she took everything in, a brown tabby she-cat appeared from one of the dens and began to approach. She had an air of authority around her. Every cat fell silent as they watched. The she-cat stopped in front of Moxy. "And who is this?" Moxy was surprised by her kind tone. She had expected something far more harsh.

"I'm Moxy." She tried to make herself sound confident but her tucked tail and laid back ears told how she was really feeling.

"There is no need to be afraid," the older she-cat soothed. "My name is Willowstar and I am the leader of Northclan. Rowanwind has alerted me to your situation. I would like to offer you a place in my clan. If you agree, you will become a warrior of Northclan. You will hunt for your clan and protect your clan with your life. What do you say?"

Well that was fast. Moxy was a bit taken aback by the leader's straightforward offer. Hunting? Fighting? She didn't know anything about that. But she did know she couldn't make it on her own. She supposed she could try to find new housefolk, but how long would that take? And she wasn't exactly an adorable kitten anymore. Maybe this place was a blessing in disguise. "Well...Alright. Okay. I'll join your clan."

A/N;

Hey all! I decided to try to write another fanfic. I could really use some help here. I need plot event ideas. What should happen next? I also need warrior names for the apprentices and names for Doestep's kittens.

Here are the bios for the members of Northclan. There are four clans in total for this story: Northclan, Southclan, Eastclan, and Westclan. Northclan is most like Thunderclan, Southclan is most like Riverclan, Eastclan is most like Windclan, and Westclan is most like Shadowclan.

 **Cats of Northclan: 22 Cats**

 **Leader:**

Willowstar

Formerly Willowwind. A tabby she-cat with light brown eyes and a white muzzle.

 _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

 **Deputy:**

Harefur

A light brown, tabby tom with gray-brown eyes.

 _Mate: Nettlestrike Kits: Icepaw Pinepaw Runningpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Cinderblossom

A gray, tabby she-cat with green eyes. Her entire underside and her front paws are white.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

TBD

 **Senior Warriors:**

Nettlestrike

A long furred she-cat with amber eyes. His fur is a swirl of brown and black with hints of white.

 _Mate: Harefur Kits: Icepaw Pinepaw Runningpaw_

Midnightstorm

A black tom with yellow eyes.

 _Mate: Doestep Apprentice: Runningpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Falconclaw

A brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Cedarfoot

A chocolate-brown tom cat with golden-yellow eyes.

 _Mate: Lilyblossom_

Jaysight

A silver tabby tom with a white chest and icy blue eyes _._

 _Apprentice: Icepaw_

Berrysplash

A calico tom cat with green eyes. He is mostly black and orange, with small patches of white on his chest and paws.

Shrewfoot

A gray tabby tom with odd, startling blue eyes. He has a white chest and paws.

Thymefur

A light orange tabby she-cat with golden, yellow eyes.

 _Mate: Rowanwind_

Aloeleaf

A light brown she-cat with streaks of darker brown. Her muzzle, tail tip, and paws are white, and her eyes are a mossy green.

Rowanwind

A ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white chest.

 _Mate: Thymefur_

Lightstorm

A ginger tom with amber eyes. He had long fur and patches of white on his face, chest, and paws.

Moxy

A black and white she-cat with light amber yellow eyes. She has a distinctive black patch on her muzzle, resembling what twolegs would refer to as a mustache. Former kittypet.

 **Apprentices:**

Icepaw

A white she-cat with amber eyes.

Pinepaw

A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Runningpaw

A brown swirled tabby with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Doestep

A small she-cat with light blue eyes. Her fur is swirled with brown, cream, and white. Expecting kits.

 _Mate: Midnightstorm_

Lilyblossom

A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Her paws and chest are white. Expecting kits.

 _Mate: Cedarfoot_

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Mudscar

A dark brown tom. He has a big scar across where his left eye used to be.

 _Kits: Falconclaw Cedarfoot Harefur_

Amberfur

A dark ginger tom cat with yellow-green eyes. He has longer fur and a cream patch on his muzzle.

 _Kits: Rowanwind Lightstorm_


End file.
